Usted
by Lans Niishimura
Summary: Prusia contrajo matrimonio en secreto durante la Guerra de Sucecion Austriaca, pero si bien todo parecia ser un cuento de hadas, no todo fue viento en popa. Relato contado por su secreta esposa hija de España.
1. Chapter 1

Gracias a ti conocí el cariño, el amor, el dar la vida por lo que deseas, a proteger a mi pueblo y cuantas cosas más, pero, también conocí la traición, el odio y el dolor. Te conocí cuando aún era pequeña e inocente, en casa de mi padre poco después que mi madre desapareciera y mi padre me llevara con él, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…Romano, mi único amigo, me lo advirtió

–Prusia no te conviene! Demonios hermana! Por más que diga que es awesome y no se cuanta tontería mas es un inútil que solo sabe causar dolor y problemas!–

Pero yo nunca he hecho caso a lo que los demás me advertían incluso si era Lovino quien lo decía, entonces yo era rebelde que se escondía en la inocencia, yo quería que mi padre se alejara, el había destruido el imperio de mi madre! Se había aprovechado de ella! Me había quitado todo lo poco que mi madre me enseño y lo que mi pueblo conocía, los había sometido y yo no pude hacer nada más que ver como lo que mi madre había creado en años, caer en días, mi padre era un bruto!...creo que me salí del tema.

Inicialmente mi madre, Quetzal, quien era el Imperio Azteca, una bella mujer pero peligrosa casi tanto como mi padre solo que con la desventaja de no contar con caballos y armas de fuego contra las tropas de mi padre, España, eso fue lo que no permitió que ese bello Imperio continuara. Si bien mi padre ha cambiado, en aquella época obligo a mi madre a ver la destrucción total de su pueblo y sus creencias. Yo nací poco después de que la Nueva Vizcaya fuera fundada, cuando la conquista era inminente, mi padre quería llamarme Nueva Granada, pero mi madre no lo permitió, ella me cedió su nombre y territorio para ella retirase con los antiguos. Por lo cual me convertí en la Nueva España. Definitivamente mi padre no es nada, nada original al nombrar sus colonias. Al llegar a casa de mi padre inmediatamente se formo una linda amistad con Lovino, creo que fue culpa de los tomates que traje de casa de mi madre, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi hermano, y la verdad desprecio en sobremanera al inútil de su hermano Feliciano, pero eso no es relevante en este momento. Corría el año 1740, yo ya tenía poco más de 300 años con mi padre, un albino, alto y de ojos rojos cual rubí se encontraba frente a la puerta, al igual que el fastidioso de Francia, la verdad no se que sería pero en ese momento no di importancia a Francis, simplemente me quede mirando a quien, después descubriría era Prusia, me pareció enorme a pesar de mi edad aparente de solo 15 años me sentía como si estuviera frente a una gran montaña germánica. Mi padre salió rápidamente a recibir a ambos y me mando a buscar a los sirvientes, yo era hija única pero mi padre había traído muchos reinos más de América, la verdad no me llevo bien con ninguno, he tratado pero no ha dado resultado. Yo quería entrar a la junta secreta de mi padre y aquel inquietante albino por lo cual pedí a Romano su ayuda quien con gusto enojo clásico en el acepto, nos dirigimos al gran salón con un tarro de cerveza y dos copas de vino, Romano llevaba la bandeja y yo ponía las bebidas cerca de las grandes naciones, pero mi adorado hermano el siempre tan bueno que cuando yo serbia el tarro de cerveza al albino solo sentí un pequeño empujón que me hiso caer sobre el prusiano. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un hombre que no fuese de mi familia, sus profundos ojos rojos, la musculatura de sus brazos, el sentirlo cerca de mi era algo increíble, para cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo menos pude moverme.

España amigo! Tienes una bella dama aquí. – Dijo él y me ayudo a pararme de nuevo – Ten cuidado la próxima vez.

- Hice una pequeña reverencia- Una disculpa señor –el rió, y por orden de mi padre me retire junto con Romano.

Más tarde aquel día, mi padre invito a ambas naciones a quedarse así, que mi padre mando a Chile y Argentina a preparar las habitaciones para ambos mientras Romano y yo limpiábamos la cocina, la verdad odiaba que cualquiera de mis hermanos metieran mano en la cocina, era el único lugar que consideraba mío, aun no sé por qué, pero era un territorio peleado por mi y Argentina pero esa es otra historia. La cocina estaba casi lista así que dije a Romano que se fuese a dormir por lo cual me quede sola, de repente escuche que alguien tocaba el marco de puerta, que sorpresa la mía cuando gire y vi de nuevo a aquel albino.

Buenas noches señor, ¿se le ofrece algo? – trate de sonar lo más tranquila posible, tal vez solo necesitaba un vaso de agua o algo similar pensé yo – ¿Gustaría que le sirviese algo?

Solo vengo por algo que olvide hace rato – dijo él con una sonrisa. Después se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cintura para hacerme quedar cerca de él, cerca de sus labios, sin más que decir me beso, mi primer beso, no sabía qué hacer, pero él me guiaba a la perfección, suave y tierno al inicio y poco a poco aumentaba tanto el ritmo como la intensidad, era perfecto, era como si supiera lo que deseaba lamentablemente esto no duró como hubiera deseado ya que cuando el beso termino él se retiro sin decir mas, yo por mi parte camine a mi habitación con la mano en los labios, aun sentía sus labios contra los míos, me recosté y dormí mas feliz que nunca en mi vida. A la mañana siguiente el Bad Friends Trio, como se llamaban a ellos mismos, hacia Austria para pelear el territorio de Silesia, que según el prusiano, le pertenecían.

Pasaron meses antes de que yo lo viera de nuevo, sabía que estaba en medio de una guerra y no tenía motivos para enojarme, más que nada porque no éramos nada realmente, solo me había besado, aunque para esa época, era algo bastante importante y hasta cierto punto si mi padre se enteraba, hubiese sido una gran falta de respeto y una deshonra. Cuando lo vi llegar a casa de mi padre de nuevo, parecía que hubiese peleado con mi padre, pero el porqué lo había hecho, lo descubriría en casi segundos de haber abierto la puerta –te vas a casar con el– dijo seco mi padre, yo me quede en shock, había arreglado mi matrimonio, con alguien que si bien me gustaba no conocía, pero en ese tiempo era normal un matrimonio arreglado y mas para unir naciones. Así que se hicieron todos los arreglos para el evento de la manera más rápida posible, nos casamos en medio de la Guerra de la Sucesión Austriaca, por lo mismo todo fue privado y solo naciones de confianza fueron al evento lo cual no quiere decir que el evento fue pequeño, sino todo lo contrario fue el evento mas ostentoso y elegante que había visto en mi vida, incluso ahora pienso que la boda de Prusia y yo fue la más bella de todos los tiempos. Fue en mi nación, a petición de ambos y para evitar que otras naciones enemigas se enteraran del arreglo. Esto me dio tiempo para conocer al hombre con el que me casaría, Gilbert Weillschmidt.

Duraríamos 3 meses en ese barco…


	2. Chapter 2

Tres meses en un barco de la flota española, ese era el tiempo que duraríamos en ella para llegar a la Nueva España. Casi todo el tiempo me encontraba en el borde del barco para sentir el viento en mi rostro, o tal vez era porque me hacía sentir que estaba más cerca de mi tierra.

Ya faltaba llevábamos un mes de viaje y como todas las mañanas subí a cubierta para dar una pequeña caminata, ver el cielo y el mar que a pesar de ser del mismo color, eran tan diferentes, siempre juntos, pero al mismo tiempo nunca se tocan, hasta cierto punto eso me recordaba a mí misma, Gilbert a pesar de estar cerca de mi aun no hablábamos mucho, únicamente durante la comida pero por lo mismo era mínimo. Por las historias que mi padre me contaba sobre sus compañeros de guerra tenía una idea de cómo eran, pero en ese momento Prusia era totalmente distinto a lo que me imaginaba, él era serio y demasiado callado o silencioso mejor dicho, hasta cierto punto llegué a pensar que me temía, algo similar. Ese día había salido un poco más temprano para tratar de variar un poco, me sorprendí al ver a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, aparentaba a lo mucho 7 años, pero algo me decía que aquel pequeño era igual a mí, una nación.

Me acerque a él y revolví un poco su cabello – Hola pequeño, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo? – sonreí para el

– Observando el mar señorita, ¿usted es Nueva España? – Me miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules, estaba a punto de responder pero el continuo hablando – disculpe a mi hermano, Gilbo es un poco nervioso con las chicas – sonreí para evitar reír, después de todo él me había besado meses atrás – pero es muy buena persona, además de buena nación, yo he aprendido mucho de él, lamentablemente tuve que escaparme de casa de Austria para venir, no podía ver a mi hermano casarse y no estar a su lado, quiero verlo feliz después de tanto – tomo mi mano – yo soy Ludwik o el Sacro Imperio Romano Germanico –

Algo en el me inspiraba confianza, cada palabra que él había dicho para mí era verdad – En ese caso, creo que debo ayudarle con su confianza no es así – Ludwik sonrío mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos – sabes que también, te vamos a regresar a la casa germánica, ya veras, tu hermano y yo haremos que eso ocurra – bese su frente y fuimos dentro al barco para recibir el desayuno. Cumpliría la promesa con Ludwik, empezando por tratar de darle confianza a mi futuro esposo, después de haber conversado con su pequeño hermano descubrí que Gilbert había pasado toda su vida rodeado de hombres y guerras, me parecía obvio que ahora estuviese serio conmigo, lo de aquella noche podría haber sido un poco el efecto de la cerveza. Después del desayuno me acerqué a Prusia para poder conversar con él y de cierto modo averiguar un poco más de él – H…hola Gilbert…a… ¿qué tal el viaje? – realmente no sabía cómo empezar, el me miró y acarició mi cabello – s…solo preguntaba porque no te he visto en el desayuno y así – él seguía sin hablar, únicamente me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el – me alegra que vinieses a verme, Laura – me beso como aquella vez en la cocina en casa de mi padre, al escuchar mi nombre con esa voz san profunda, su acento germano, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus ojos, sus labios, todo el me llenaba y emocionaba de muchas maneras – quiero darte algo – buscó algo entre los bolsillos de su abrigo azul y se puso de rodillas ante mí – ¿Te casarías conmigo? – miré confundida – según el protocolo, lo más correcto era hablar con tu padre primero, cosa que ya he hecho, pero si tú en este momento me dices que no, llegando a la costa yo cancelo todo, pero si dices que sí te prometo que sin importar lo que suceda o quien sea tu enemigo estaré a tu lado – mi sorpresa era aún mayor, el me hacía sentir bien, feliz, no me obligaba a hacer algo que no quisiera, sino que me daba la oportunidad de decidir y hacer lo que yo desee, en ese momento solamente sonreí y tome el anillo que estaba en manos del Albino para colocarlo en mi dedo anular. Él sonrió y me beso nuevamente.

A partir de ese momento el viaje se transformó en algo más ameno, Gilbert conversaba conmigo cada día más cosa que me ayudaba a conocerlo mejor, en definitiva como persona era un bromista pero de una manera agradable cuando estábamos con la tripulación, pero cuando él y yo estábamos solos era el hombre más romántico y tierno conmigo, con su hermano era protector, como nación era comprensivo y preocupado por su gente, si bien amaba las guerras el odiaba sacrificar a su gente, por ello era tan selectico con su ejército. Por otro lado yo ya había conformado una buena relación con el pequeño Lud, en definitiva él se convertiría en una gran nación como lo era Prusia, pero primero necesitaba tomar decisiones y separarse de aquel imperio y formar una nación solida…lo cual en ese momento me hizo sentir que yo debía hacer lo mismo, debía separarme de mi padre, yo quería deshacerme de esta sensación de seguir atada a mi padre, la Nueva España ya se sostenía desde hace años por sí sola, incluso gran parte de las ganancias se iban a la Península, mi gente sufría discriminación…debía liberarme de este yugo, pero aún no era el momento, debía esperar para poder convertir mi bella nación en algo tan impresionante como lo que veía en Germania, quería ser como Gilbert con su pueblo…por lo cual ahora me decidí a aprender de mi futuro esposo sobre todo, quería ser una nación como el…

Quería ser la mejor nación del mundo junto a Prusia…


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente llegamos a la costa, mi emoción no podía ser mayor, mi casa, mi pueblo, mi tierra. Todo lo que me hacía feliz estaba en este lugar tan distinto de Europa, por lo mismo no pude evitar correr hacia el muelle en cuanto tuve oportunidad, mi gente al verme se puso feliz, casi tanto como yo al verlos a ellos, pero al mismo tiempo me entristecía ver como los peninsulares seguían haciendo garras lo que aún quedaba de riqueza en mis tierras. No importaba cuan feliz podía ser por un momento, definitivamente, seguía siendo una colonia.

Gilbert bajo poco después llevando de la mano a su hermano además de ser escoltados por soldados de la corte española, cosa que no me agradaba, pero las ordenes de mi padre deben ser obedecidas sin chistar. Para mi gente el ver a ambos germanos era impresionante, sobre todo a Gilbo, corpulento, alto y albino, era algo que no era normal ver en ese lugar. Nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la Casa de Cabildo en la Ciudad del Puerto de Veracruz para descansar antes de partir a la Ciudad de México, donde se realizaría la boda y donde en ese momento ya se encontraba mi padre esperándonos.

Tras dejar a Gilbo y a Lud en sus respectivas habitaciones, decidí darme una pequeña escapada al convento y de camino poder ver la situación de mi gente. Tome un chal verde olivo con el cual tape mi cabeza para tratar de no ser reconocida y salí en mi pequeña travesía, o al menos eso sentía yo. Camine por esas calles donde solo había desigualdad y tragedia, la gente imploraba por independencia, me dolía verlos así. Entré al convento y destape mi cabeza por respeto al lugar, después de todo se había convertido en mi religión y creencia. Camine hacia el altar para poder rezar un poco agradeciendo por nuestra salva llegada así como por mi gente y prometí que la siguiente vez que pisara suelo Nuevo Español, seria para sacar a mi pueblo de esta miseria, esa fue mi promesa ante el altar en marzo de 1770.

Cuando salí del convento ya era entrada la noche, pero aun así debía regresar a la casa del Cabildo de cualquier manera posible, corrí por las calles del Puerto de Veracruz hasta que choque con un chico un poco mayor que yo, aparentemente de 19 años, yo caí al suelo al igual que mis gafas y el inmediatamente me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, después me tomo mis gafas las cuales vio con curiosidad y sorpresa, las tomé de su mano tras sentir un pequeño temor de perder a Texas – Muchas gracias, disculpa, venia un poco distraída – el me miró un poco apenado y solamente sonrió, él era rubio de ojos azules y una sonrisa muy bella, yo estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre cuando a lo lejos pude ver a otro rubio pero de ojos esmeralda, un pirata de mala muerte que se enorgullecía de decirse nación, Inglaterra, tenía temor, pero no tenía derecho de estar en ese lugar y menos a esa hora – What are you doing here?, UK [¿Qué haces aquí? Inglaterra?] – lo miré firme, el solo se rio y tomo al joven del brazo – I am talking with you! [Te estoy hablando a ti!] – río de nuevo pero esta vez se dignó a pronunciar algunas palabras con su español burdo – Hemos venido a boda, tu dad, nos ha invitado – el enojo en mi era demasiado, él no tenía derecho a pisar mis tierras, no era amigo ni mío ni de mi padre, porque lo había invitado?, hasta que a mi llego la idea, aquel chico, debía ser uno de mis vecinos junto a Canadá, él debía ser 13 colonias.

Continúe mi camino hasta llegar a la Casa del Cabildo, entre y me recosté en mi cama, ¿acaso aquel chico era mi vecino? Se veía agradable y parecía tener mi misma edad, o maduración de nación. No sabía porque pero en ese momento aquel chico y su blanca sonrisa se encontraban rondando mi cabeza, me parecía extraño que nunca lo había conocido, a diferencia de Canadá a quien si conocía bien gracias a las visitas de Francia a casa de mi padre, pero algo en 13 colonias no me inspiraba confianza, sobretodo en el momento en que Texas estuvo en sus manos, aunque solo fue un momento sentí que mi territorio se dividia…


End file.
